


空と海の诗 - Poem of Sea and Sky

by Seika



Series: Seika misunderstands iPod challenges [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heroism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/pseuds/Seika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth part of my weird twist on the iPod challenge.</p><p>A contract signed. Unaware of where it might lead, he only rejoices, because (just once) everybody lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	空と海の诗 - Poem of Sea and Sky

[空と海の诗 (Poem of Sea and Sky) – 5 Centimetres Per Second OST](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUxQCQSM9lY)

  


The storm had passed, and it left beauty behind it.

The beauty was in proportion to the destruction it had wreaked along the way. Bricks were flung everywhere and lay in broken pieces. Glass fragments almost carpeted the ground, like a million sharp-edged snowflakes. Uprooted trees lay in the streets, on top of cars, through buildings. Houses were empty or collapsed or so torn apart that they would never be a home again.

Yet not one person had died. He had gained that power with a simple promise. Just once, everyone lived.

It was strange, and yet right. Emiya Shirō was a “sword”. He had seen his soul, seen it filled with weapons of death. He had drenched its parched ground with blood, and then found more swords to fill it up. The sky had darkened over time in there, and become choked with the smoke of a forge.

But this was a mission in which he had not been a “sword”, but a “superhero”. His soul had slumbered on within him. He didn't have to look at his perpetual hazy dusk or his forge-clouds over the desert hill.

And now, instead, he enjoyed the world which his soul so often abused. He tasted the salt in the air and smelled the seaweed on the beach. From a high cliff, he watched dawn creep over the horizon, its rosy fingers tinging the sky pink, and the still sea below blushing with the sun's rise.

And the grim warrior, wrought of iron, smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, go and find this movie and watch it, because it is freaking _gorgeous_. Emotionally powerful too, but my jaw literally dropped several times whilst I was watching this for the first time (and that was on an iPod screen in the Channel Tunnel, so it wasn't exactly easy to appreciate how nice they were). Anyway, this was by far the happiest and most triumphant track. I think also that people forget how EMIYA signed his soul away for the power to avert a natural disaster, and the war which killed him only came up later. "Just this once, everybody lives" is a sneaky little Dr. Who reference.


End file.
